clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Superpower Giver 3000
The Superpower Giver 3000 is a said device that could transmit superpowers to a living or non-living item. Invented by scientists hired by 12yz12ab, the Superpower Giver 3000 has no predecessor despite the name. The Superpower Giver 3000 has a value of up to 100 thousand coins, the same price as a PadTop. Several researchers rumor that the Superpower Giver 3000 is a fake and is only meant to motivate penguins, but 12yz12ab denies it. Development History Flywish's Army needs superpowers so as to build up their strength. They hired a team of specialists to construct a test device known as the 'Superpower Transmitter', later renamed 'Superpower Giver'. Three versions had been made. One was a pyramid-shaped item that could emit rays, the rays being the superpowers. The second one was a little ball that could roll around, and whoever steps on the area the ball rolled in would receive superpowers. The third was a large orb that could transmit powers to he/she upon touching it. The pyramid-shaped item and the large orb merged to form the base of the 'Superpower Giver', while the second one was rejected. The second version would later be the 'Superpower Giver 1000'. The Superpower Giver was re-modified into a gun that would be the Superpower Giver 3000, while the chosen versions, merged, would be the Superpower Giver 2000. They later added even more superpowers, and eventually, it became the 'Superpower Giver 3000'. Anatomy The Superpower Giver has several areas for storage. These storage areas would be used to contain the chemicals for the superpowers. Chemicals such as the Penguin Separator would be stored in a much larger container if it needs a much larger dose. A large cannon at the front would shoot the superpower, or a flying ball of chemical, onto the desired penguin in which the penguin would transform, containing that superpower. The only problem is the vent at the back. Sometimes, the chemicals could leak and the smell would be omitted through the vent. Whoever breathes in this gas would, in three to four hours, have that superpower depending on the dosage. Fortunately, if such a case happens, the machine would immediately shut down and close the air vents to prevent the gas from reaching the outside. A hole inside the interior of the machine would suck the gas in and transport it back into the correct container. Operating To operate the machine, one must punch in the number of the desired superpower and pull the lever down. He/she must be standing directly in front of the large cannon stuck to the front of the machine within five seconds, in which the initiation would begin five seconds after the five seconds. The chemical would travel from the container to a pipe, which would lead to the master pipe and the chemical would shoot out at a speed of 120 km/h, causing a ball of chemical. This ball would hit the one, and he/she would transform soon. If 60kg or below or 200kg and up, one must punch in either the button 'E' or 'Z' respectively. Sometimes, the flying ball may hit the desired one too hard if he/she is below 60kg, and may be injured. Sometimes, the flying ball would, although hit the penguin, would not fully enter the penguin's body and instead drop onto the floor, causing a mess to occur. This is why only Flywish and 12yz12ab use it. Superpowers Inclusive Of *Penguin Separator--The name tends to be confusing, but it actually splits the personality of the penguin into two-one of which would contain the better points, the other contaning the bad points. Quite confusing. *Blizzard Blaze--The penguin will blow huge amounts of snows with his beak. *Blizzard Blaze Plus--The same as the above power, but the snow would turn into ice upon having contact with something other than air. *Fire Destroyer?--Blows fires out within a range of 2-10 seconds. This includes forest fires. Useful if the base gets arsoned by someone. *Restoration of Health--Restores health of any living object except red puffles. *Creature Combiner--Can make two penguins be one penguin for a short time. Used on Sonic Xtreme and Degeneration. *Crack Maker--The Crack Maker is a super power that gives the user the power to make cracks everywhere, even in thin air. Add more! See Also *12yz12ab *www.power4u.com *Flywish's Army Category:Items Category:Flywish's Army Category:Machines